


Bad Luck

by XanderLuvsAll



Series: Friday the 13th [1]
Category: Anita Blake: Vampire Hunter - Laurell K. Hamilton, Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Buffy the Vampire Slayer (Comics), Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-13
Updated: 2015-03-13
Packaged: 2018-03-17 17:49:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3538556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XanderLuvsAll/pseuds/XanderLuvsAll
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Xander's luck isn't any better on Friday the 13th, it might actually be worse</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bad Luck

Considering what day it was and how his luck normally ran, Xander knew that he should have stayed inside Slayer Headquarters and not left till midnight. Hell, Xander should have stayed inside his very room just to be on the safe side. Instead Xander had left in a huff after both Buffy,Willow and Giles had told him to do that very thing. Xander had left and gone looking for trouble. For something to kill, to prove that his luck was not that bad. Thankfully a tip from the new Willy led him to an Askain demon in town. Askain were well known and dangerous demons who preyed upon virgins and those that were preseved as innocent in other senses of the word. Thankfully they weren't magically inclined and while they had strength superior to a lot of demons, the main problem with hunting them was one thing. Their skin could only be pierced by magical iron.

Thankfully Xander had one such sword in his car and he knew that it would hunt him, so he went after it and after a lot of chasing, Xander ran it down to a clearing on the outskirts of the city. Where no one could get hurt by the fighting. Xander did a lot of dodging of arms with razor sharp claws and teeth while trying to get a clear thrust. Xander managed inflict several wounds on it but finally the demon began to tire, which sadly meant it had already killed tonight as Askain demons became listless after feeding. 

Xander was doing just fine against the demon when two hunters suddenly stumbled into the clearing and Xander was distracted. And then found himself airborne as the demon hit him hard enough to send him flying almost a hundred feet. Once Xander got his air back, he managed to get up and saw the hunters shooting the demon. With guns. Xander rolled his eyes at their idiocy while picking up his sword. The magical iron, the only capable of piercing the body of the Askain demon. Not human forged bullets, which any true hunter should know but just as Xander was about to renter the fray again, another person entered the clearing.One that Xander was intimately familiar with. Edward, also known as Death. 

Xander was about to invite him to join, as Edward was always someone that he would like at his side when Xander saw what Edward was holding. A grenade launcher,which he proceeded to use. The Askain demon blew up, sending its ....goo everywhere, including covering Xander completely.

Xander closed his eyes and wished with all his might that he was at home in bed but he sadly did not wish it out loud as while he was having a bad day, a very bad day, it wasn't willing to make it worse. He could only imagine what his luck would do to his wish. Xander breathed deep, opened his eyes and looked at Edward. Who was for once struggling not to smile while superstitiously hiding the launcher.

"Edward,I think that you should run."

"No, what he should do is stay there so I can kill him."

Having completely forgotten the other hunters, Xander turned to them and had to hold in his own laughter as both of them were just as covered as he was and they looked ridiculous. The short one was the one that had talked and the tall one was trying and failing to wipe away some of the goo while turning to the short one.

"Now, Dean, he didn't mean to do this. He was just helping."

"Yeah, with a frigging grenade launcher. Who the hell uses that to kill...whatever the fuck that thing was."

"It was an Askain demon."

"That was no demon. I've met demons, I've killed demons and their no different on the outside then us. We're their meat-suits after all.:"

"Oh. You've only dealt with the Possessor demons. That makes sense why you tried to shoot him then. I thought you were just amateurs."

"Amateurs. We've been doing this longer then you've been alive, kid."

Xander really didn't like the short one and was about to verbally flay him, aka pull a Cordelia, when Edward came to his side.

"Xander has saved the world more times then anyone else on this planet, Winchester. Back off."

Winchester. Xander winced and he regretted very deeply not listening to the others about staying home. Xander had heard of the Winchesters and knew o fall the crap they got up to. And dragged anyone that was around them into. Xander had n't been paying attention to the conservation and only started to when the two Winchesters started yelling at each other. 

Which was how his day ended up with him covered in demonic...goo while two hunters agrueing and another watched them all. Xander really hated his life sometimes. And more importantly he hated his luck and he hated Friday the 13th.

 

A/N: Happy Friday the 13th


End file.
